Simplify the expression. $(-t+1)(4t-8)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-t+1}$ onto the ${4t}$ and ${-8}$ $ = {4t}({-t+1}) + {-8}({-t+1})$ Then distribute the ${4t}.$ $ = ({4t} \times {-t}) + ({4t} \times {1}) + {-8}({-t+1})$ $ = -4t^{2} + 4t + {-8}({-t+1})$ Then distribute the ${-8}$ $ = -4t^{2} + 4t + ({-8} \times {-t}) + ({-8} \times {1})$ $ = -4t^{2} + 4t + 8t - 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -4t^{2} + 12t - 8$